Princess Alison Jade
by WiseGirl-TwinofAnnabeth-Alison
Summary: A Royal Family spotted their long lost princess. It turns out it was Sam. Carly is mad and jealous and Freddie realizes something. Sam moves to her new kingdom, She remembers everything. Join her in her new life. Please R&R. Very bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I remember…

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction. Please no bad reviews but Read and Review**

**DISCLAIMER: ICarly is not mine.**

Sam's POV

I was sitting in our couch. I grabbed a Buffalo wing and ate, I looked at the time. It was 8:09, I really need to get to bed. And so I did.

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _I woke up, and saw my alarm clock beeping. 7:10, Oh no! I'm already late! I got up and pulled out the first thing I saw.

"SAM!" Carly called me, looks like I wasn't late after all "Look, there's the royal family"

"What?" I asked her. Things like this doesn't usually come up at school. "Why are you all perked up because of a royal family coming?"

Carly face was shocked. "They say that they found their long lost daughter. Which means that one of us is a princess."

_What?_ I asked myself. "Does that mean that one of us is adopted?"

"Possibly" Carly said without even worrying.

_Excuse me students, the royal family is going to announce the princess_

"Come on" Carly shouted at me.

We ran as fast as we could. Actually it's only her.

"Thank you everybody" the king said. "I know you all want to know who we saw. And I am pleased to announce that the long lost Princess Alison Jade. It is"

Carly crossed her fingers.

"Samantha Joy Puckett" he announced. I saw Carly's faced dropped. Everyone looked at me especially Freddie and Carly.

"Where's Samantha Joy Puckett?" the spotlight spotted me and so I walked up the stage. The queen looked at me. We were so alike.

She spotted my necklace. It was a broken heart. She picked her from her neck. It was the same as mine.

She connected it with mine. Suddenly my blonde hair was fading away, it turned into a dark brown just like the king and queen. My curls turned into straight. I remembered everything.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy? Daddy?" A little girl with brown hair was shouting, looking for her parents. She was wearing a crown. The door burst open, a mother and a father ran to their daughter. _

"_Ali, remember us okay. Here wear this. So that you'll remember us." _

"_Your majesties, princess. We need to leave" the servant said _

"_Ali, we love you"_

_The little girl and the servant entered in a carriage. The horse ran as fast they could. But they hit a rock and then they forgot everything._

_End of flashback_

"Mom?" I remember.

I hugged them. All of the students were looking at us. Especially Freddie and Carly. Their faces in shock.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My long lost life

**Author's note: The last chapter was too short but I promise you I'll work things out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**

SAM POV

I remember everything. I am Princess Alison Jade, the long lost Princess. I was hugging my real family. Tears were falling down my eyes.

"Um" I spoke up. It was awkward seeing them, remembering them. I saw Carly angry and jealous at me. Freddie was as well shocked.

"I am Princess Alison Jade. There was a battle between our Castles so we flee. But our carriage was struck by a rock so I forgot my past". Everyone was shocked.

My Mother and father reached for me. And so we stepped down from the stage, and went outside. I saw a limo with flags.

We went inside, everyone ran to our limo. Security guards surrounded us. We drove off to my long lost life.

"Welcome home. Princess" As the guards opened the gates. I remembered my home. "Come Alison. Let's go to your room".

And so we went into my room. The servants opened my closet.

It was huge… My likeness and Dislikes changed. My hatred of fashion and beauty faded away. My old self appeared again.

"So Ali, what do you like to where?" My mom asked me.

I looked around and saw the one for me. A blue dress with a diamond in the middle, it came with a necklace, a green necklace. I pointed that one.

"Ah, you picked that one. I'm not surprised" She said. Not surprised?

"Why Mother?" I asked her.

"You always wanted that one. You always begged us for making a mini dress just like that"

Oh yeah, I remember.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Mommy. I want that one" Princess Alison pointed to the dress_

"_Ali, you can't wear that. It's too old for you" Queen Celeste said._

"_Aw" The princess yawned_

"_Don't worry honey. You can always wear that when you grow up"_

_The little girl looked up to her mother. She hugged her_

_End of flashback_

I wore it and… It was beautiful!

"I Love it!" I screamed. My hair was braided up. My mom gave me the necklace. And so I wore it.

I looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" My mom complimented my appearance.

"Thanks mom" I hugged her. I missed my old life. It was all I wanted.

We went outside my Closet, closed it and everything went back the way it was.

We were eating dinner, both of them looked at me.

"What?" I asked them, they were hiding something.

"Alison, as you know you are a princess?"

"Yes."

"You need to coroneted to be a real princess"

"REALLY! A BALL"

They nodded. She was very pleased, "When do we need to do dress fitting?"

"Wow"

"You look beautiful, honey"

I was wearing a blue glistening dress with a my hair French braided to the left side

_Meanwhile in Seattle_

"Carly!" Spencer shouted "Mails here"

Carly went to the living room.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

"Hello people" Freddie came in their apartment.

"What's that?" He asked them both

"We don't know" Carly opened the Invitation.

It Read:

You are invited to the coronation of Alison jade to be an official Princess

Place: Acedia Kingdom

Time: 6:00 am

Date: August 24, 2011

Thank you and we hope you will come

Attire: formal

"Wow, isn't Alison jade the real Sam?" Freddie was impressed, Sam on a ball.

"So are we going?" Spencer asked her little sister

"Sure, I mean it is Sam's ball. But I guess we wouldn't need to call her Sam, Right?"

"Yeah, she is Alison Jade" Freddie said.

_Meanwhile at Acedia_

"Do I look ok?" Alison asked her mother.

"Honey, you look beautiful" her mom Complimented her appearance.

Today's the day… My coronation… Finally!

**Author's Note: did you enjoy it? Review! Also thanks for the reviews for saying nice things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Huh! Its coronation day! **

**Enjoy! Also I thank you for Sckitty, Trolol and LadyJames!**

**Icarly is not mine.**

It's finally happening, the ball is starting. My coronation day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am King Phil and my wife, Queen Claire. We welcome you today to the coronation of our long lost daughter, Alison Jade"

I walked to the ball room with my dress flowing and my hair showing the beautifulness of my face. All of them, staring at me. This is it… Alison, this day that you've been waiting for. Through the audience, I saw Freddie with Carly and Spencer. They came, I can't believe it, came to my ball. Carly, wearing her red cocktail dress, with black heals. Her brunette hair, curled up. Spencer and Freddie were wearing their tux.

"Alison Jade, do you promise to protect our kingdom. From danger and from harm"

"I do."

I bowed my head, he crowned me with a crown, diamond studded. Gold platinum. Shining like the sun. I looked up to the crowd, full of smiling faces looking at me. Carly wasn't, She was too busy jealous at me. I couldn't blame her, any girl could want my life. But I am never giving it. This is mine, my kingdom… all of it. They bowed for me, and clapped their hands. Mom and Dad approached me. Hugged me with a proud smile. Ever since I was a kid, I couldn't wait to be crowned. I always tested my height every day. Asked mom and dad if it was time, I already picked my appearance. As I was picking food, Freddie walked up to me

"Hey Sam" He greeted me. Sam… that's not my name anymore… So I corrected him by any chance.

"Sorry but my name is Princess Alison Jade, but Princess Alison will do" I corrected him while picking a cupcake. There are many hams and meats but that was long gone. Freddie noticed me.

"What? You are not going to eat meats and ham?" Freddie asked me.

"That Alison or Sam… I don't know is long gone. So how are you? I do miss Seattle"

"Things never change… You should see your face when you were called" Freddie joked

Alison did not fought him that surprised him.

"Well, you are not going to tackle me?" He asked again.

"Why should I tackle you? That doesn't count on the princess handbook"

**Freddie's POV**

I looked at the mirror, I was wearing my tux. I came over Carly's and she was wearing her red cocktail dress. We arrived at the castle, Sam really is rich. I saw Carly staring up at the kingdom. She loved it, she wants it. Too bad that it was meant for Sam. The king introduced her daughter aka Sam. Sam walked to the stage, she was beautiful. Her hair was perfectly straight, brown did match her. Although he missed her blonde curls. Her insults on him. Her crown was shining like the sun. Carly was really jealous at her. Since the day the king announced it, she was broken.

Since I talked to her, she really changed. She didn't tackle me nor insulted me, she became polite and nice to everyone. She even said that her name was Princess Alison not Sam. She corrected me and said she was not planning to go back to Seattle. Days have passed and everyone was whispering and gossiping about Sam or otherwise known as Princess Alison. We never did iCarly anymore, without Sam it wasn't the same. The views were quite shocked. But one day Sam visited, but she wasn't the Sam I know

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be different and long. I'm planning on doing a new ff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

15 Years Later

My dear Kairi,

This is me, your mother. Kairi Gillan. The daughter of Alison Jade and John Gillan. Your father and I love you so much, if you read this I guess we are gone. You remember the last words I said to you. Never give up on what you believe. My Kairi, my little Kairi. How old are you, 12? You are guarded by your godmother. Carly. My old friends, friends of Sam Puckket Aka me. This is goodbye my darling. I love you, your father and I. We love you very ,much. Goodbye Kairi.

Love Mom

That was the last of it, the last of my mother. Alison Jade, I love her very much. I look up at her graveyard, and shed a tear. Aunt Carly touched my shoulder, I said my last farewell to her. Sometimes things can be wondrous, curious. My mom is a Queen, and I am a princess. When we left her graveyard, a man came. With brown hair and a blue t-shirt, but I didn't have chance to see his face and so I left.

**Freddie POV**

Sam.

"Well Sam, hello. I'm guessing you had a great life. Your Daughter Kairi really looks like you but with red-ginger hair" He then red the inscription carved

_R.I.P_

_Alison Jade Gillan_

_You will never be forgotten_

_I really did not forgot a face_

_The face I punched, face, teased and bullied_

_So if you are him_

_I never forgot you_

_So never forget me_

She… she never forgot me. As I looked back, I saw her in a ghostly form, wearing a white dress. Smiling back at me, who shed a tear and suddenly her husband appeared and hold her hand, both were smiling back at me. As I wave at them, a voice whispered

_Goodbye. See you soon. In paradise._

I blinked and they were gone, fading away to the air. "Goodbye"

**60 years later…**

I was in a bed, everything was white. I felt like fading away. I breathed my last breath and closed my eyes. As I opened it, I was standing in cloud, a big golden gate opened as I looked at paradise. Walking and walking until I heard a familiar voice saying my name. It can't be… Just can't.

"Freddie"

**THE END**


End file.
